Bloody Snow
by Alexiel von Christem
Summary: OS X-Mas 2 - - Will et Jack, seuls sur une île déserte. Plus de rhum. De la neige. Oh, et il fait froid, aussi... :: Yaoi ::


**Bloody Snow, why there's no rhum left again ?!**

**- - -**

Les pieds dans la neige, le regard fixé sur l'horizon à peine perceptible entre le gris mouvementé de l'eau et celui plus lumineux du ciel, le pirate, immobile, ne bronchait pas. Véritable statue dont le tricorne et la chemise en toile fine, déjà détrempés, se couvraient progressivement de flocons, et que seul le tic agacé faisant frémir son sourcil droit venait animer, l'homme s'agita soudain. Il marcha d'un pas vif vers le couvert des arbres, sa démarche tanguante et peu assurée laissant deviner un certain manque d'équilibre.  
Il se pencha au-dessus d'une première caisse, placée au milieu de tout un tas d'autres, et fouilla sans ménagement son contenu. Pestant dans son bouc, il en ouvrit ensuite une deuxième, jetant par-dessus son épaule tout ce qu'il y trouvait.  
Alors que la quasi-totalité du contenu de la troisième gisait sur le sol, il poussa enfin un cri de victoire et se releva en brandissant sa trouvaille, non sans se prendre les pieds dans un rouleau de corde derrière lui en reculant. Il lui donna un coup de pied distrait et se focalisa sur la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main, portant aussitôt son goulot à sa bouche.  
Les yeux fermés, il se préparait en souriant à accueillir le liquide tant désiré dans sa gorge.  
Réalisant quelque secondes plus tard qu'il ne se passait rien, il se risqua à ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre. Il regarda fixement la bouteille en grimaçant, et la lâcha brusquement pour retourner à ses recherches.

La dernière caisse présente en ces lieux déserts gisant renversée sur le sol boueux, Jack retourna à pas rageurs sur la plage enneigée, se postant face à l'océan, seul témoin de sa galère, et se mit à crier au vent :

« **Mais pourquoi y a jamais de rhum ?!!** »

Boudeur, il se laissa tomber en arrière, s'amusant un instant à écarter bras et jambes pour dessiner une étoile, blasé.

- - -

Une autre silhouette se dessina dans le brouillard qui prenait peu à peu possession des lieux, et se laissa lourdement tomber aux côtés du pirate, qui ne réagit pas pour autant. L'autre poussa un soupir découragé, sans que son compagnon ne daigne lever les yeux vers lui.

« **On est bien partis pour geler ici !  
- … Y a plus de rhum…  
- Y a plus de rhum… Je suis complètement glacé, et lui il se lamente parce qu'y a plus de rhum…** »

Jack se leva d'un bond en gesticulant.

« **Et que voulez-vous que je vous dise, monsieur Turner ?! Trouve une tortue de mer, qu'on se tire d'ici…** »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, encore une fois frappé par la mauvaise volonté du capitaine.

« **Et dire qu'ils nous ont abandonnés là par ta faute… S'ils ne reviennent pas avant ce soir Jack, je te vends à la Compagnie des Indes !!** »

Le pirate lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« **Tiens donc… Mais rappelle-moi, aurais-je seulement exigé de ta part que tu prennes mon parti face à Gibbs et l'équipage ?  
- Non, mais…  
- Bien ! Donc ne me tiens pas pour responsable de tes propres actes stupides et inconsidérés.  
- Mais bouge-toi, au moins ! Aide-moi à trouver un moyen pour partir d'ici… Ça fait trois fois que je fais le tour de l'île et toi t'es resté planté là depuis qu'on a atteint le rivage ! Je te préviens Jack, je passe pas la nuit là !  
- Ne rêve pas, Will, ils ont fait cap sur Tortuga, ils ne vont pas revenir avant demain. Prendre du bon temps pendant que nous, on croupit ici… **»

Il finit sa phrase en marmonnant, traînant des pieds au bord de l'eau, tandis que Will geignait de désespoir.

« **Bloody pirates !  
- Hm. Si seulement on avait de la bonne compagnie, on pourrait se réchauffer un peu…** »

Désespéré, Jack faisait les cent pas, tournant sans même s'en rendre compte autour de Will, tout à ses pensées.

« **Jack, tu me donnes le tournis !  
- … Une jolie dame pour nous tenir compagnie… Imagine, le paradis en enfer !  
- Jack !!** »

L'interpellé s'arrêta net, et regarda le plus jeune, les yeux soudain écarquillés. Ce dernier leva des yeux plein d'espoir vers lui, sautant sur ses pieds.

« **Quoi ?.. Une idée ??  
- Oui !** »

Il s'approcha lentement vers le fils Turner, le fixant avec insistance alors qu'un sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon naissait sur ses lèvres.

« **Euh, Jack… C'est quoi cette idée, au juste ?..  
- Will, voyons, il fait froid, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Hm, oui…  
- Mais il va falloir qu'on passe la nuit là, et on ne va pas pouvoir dormir…  
- Oui… et donc, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?  
- Autant s'occuper utilement pour tuer le temps, donc… **»

William déglutit difficilement, esquissant un mouvement de recul alors que Jack n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, son sourire inquiétant un peu trop près de son propre visage.

« **Je te trouve bien lent à la détente, William… À moins que tu n'aies déjà compris mais que cela t'effraie…  
- Jack, qu'est-ce que…** »

Le pirate glissa son index sous son menton et le caressa distraitement.

« **Eh bien, Will, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Le meilleur remède contre la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons malencontreusement serait évidemment la chaleur de la tendre chair d'une femme, au premier abord… Mais en tout jeune matelot perspicace que tu es, tu auras remarqué qu'ici il n'y en a pas…** »

- Mais tout bien considéré, un beau mâle pourrait tout aussi bien faire l'affaire, et il se trouve justement qu'il y en ait un ici à ma disposition…

En désespoir de cause, Will observa nerveusement les alentours, priant pour qu'une tierce personne répondant au portrait apparaisse à leurs côtés.  
Exaspéré par sa réaction, Jack secoua la tête, un rictus agacé déformant son sourire.

« **Il n'y a que nous, idiot !** »

Il le saisit soudain fermement par la nuque et s'empara de ses lèvres avec hargne.  
Lorsqu'il comprit que sa méfiance se trouvait fondée, Will se débattit avec force, son poing heurtant un peu violemment la joue du capitaine Sparrow.

« **Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui te prend, Jack !!** »

Frottant sa joue rougie, l'interpellé le regarda d'un air provocant.

« **Tu voulais que je trouve une solution, non ?  
- Une solution pour nous tirer d'ici, pas…  
- Pas quoi ?..  
- Pas… ça !** »

La réplique du jeune rebelle le fit sourire à nouveau.

« **Laisse-toi faire, c'est le mieux pour toi, Will… Tu es à ma merci, de toute façon. Tu n'es même pas armé ! **»

Will sourit à son tour.

« **Ce qui nous met à pied d'égalité, Jack. Tu ne l'es pas non plus ! **»

Ledit Jack rit franchement et sortit un vieux pistolet de sa ceinture.

« **Vraiment, Will ?  
- Oh, arrête ton numéro, c'est pas avec de la poudre mouillée que tu arriveras à me faire peur.** »

Le jeune homme lui tourna le dos, encore sous le choc de ce qui était encore passé par la tête du fameux pirate. Un coup de feu tiré en l'air le fit brusquement sursauter. Le pirate s'était approché silencieusement derrière lui, et Will sentit alors avec horreur le métal chaud contre sa nuque.

« **Jack, pose ça…  
- Déshabille-toi, Will.  
- QUOI ?!!  
- La chemise, le pantalon. Tout de suite !** »

Will regarda la main impatiente du capitaine tendue contre son flanc, attendant qu'il s'exécute.

« **Jack, tu n'es quand même pas sérieux…  
- Ne fais pas le malin, Turner, et active-toi.** »

Le canon pressé sur sa tempe lui intima d'obéir sans tarder. Le jeune homme ôta donc ses vêtements en grommelant, et les passa à son assaillant. Le corps livré à la morsure du froid et de la neige, il se frotta vigoureusement les bras.

« **Je te le ferai payer, Jack !** »

Ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents et souffla sur la peau nue entre ses omoplates, jetant au loin les habits qui lui avait été remis.

« **Tourne-toi, Will…** »

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait gagner dans cette lutte inégale, le jeune obtempéra, lui adressant un regard rageur.  
Voyant que sa victime lui obéissait à l'œil, Jack le jaugea du regard, appréciant son corps mat et musclé, qui lui était totalement livré.  
L'arme toujours posée contre sa tempe, il l'embrassa à nouveau, sa langue venant immédiatement forcer le passage à sa bouche, tandis que sa main libre descendait entre ses reins pour le coller à lui. Pris de court par les gestes osés de son compagnon, Will se surprit à haleter sous ses doigts, son cœur s'affolant sans la moindre raison dans sa poitrine. Cela ne sembla pas étonner le pirate, qui ricana en se reculant légèrement de lui, sans cesser les mouvements de sa main dans son dos.

« **J'étais sûr que t'aimerais ça…** » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Anticipant son mouvement de recul, il le saisit fermement par la taille et mordit légèrement son lobe.  
Il dirigea le canon de son arme à feu sur son torse, alors que la poitrine de sa proie se soulevait plus rapidement.

« **Allonge-toi.  
- Quoi ?! Tu plaisante, là…** »

Sentant l'affolement non factice de son cadet, Jack s'empressa d'ajouter :

« **Tu le regretteras pas…** »

Sa main glissa sur ses hanches et se perdit sur son bas-ventre, frôlant la virilité du jeune homme, ce qui lui arracha un hoquet de stupeur. Il obéit finalement, et se coucha sagement dans le manteau glacial qui revêtait la plage. Jack se départit de sa chemise avec impatience, et lâcha son arme alors qu'il se laissait tomber à genoux au-dessus du corps tremblant de Will.

« **Jack… J'ai froid…  
- Plus pour longtemps !** »

Le capitaine Sparrow se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec fougue, ses mains se hâtant sur son torse et son ventre, réveillant peu à peu son désir. Le jeune Turner, bientôt essoufflé, se mit carrément à gémir malgré lui quand les mains divines du pirate s'emparèrent de sa fierté, la touchant sans gêne alors qu'il perdait progressivement le contrôle de son corps, réagissant bien trop à son goût aux caresses salaces du capitaine. Il ne ressentait même plus la morsure glaciale du froid sur sa peau désormais brûlante, attisée toujours plus par les soins de Jack.

« **Jack, je…  
- Sht.** »

Le pirate pressa ses mains sur ses hanches, et Will se releva instinctivement sur les genoux, pressant son entrejambe contre le bassin de Jack avant de lui tourner le dos, ses mains ancrées au sol pour ne pas tomber en avant.  
Le capitaine laissa choir son propre pantalon sur ses cuisses et pénétra Will d'un puissant coup de bassin, qui fit crier ce-dernier, à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. L'habileté insoupçonnée du pirate était tout bonnement étourdissante, et le fait soudain de le sentir entre ses entrailles était incroyablement… jouissif. Le cœur battant à s'en exploser la poitrine, Will tentait de calquer ses mouvements à la cadence que Jack lui imposait, criant par moment alors que le capitaine le heurtait en profondeur. Tout aussi enflammé par les soupirs et les grognements du pirate, Will se libéra finalement dans la flaque qui gisait sous lui en criant à nouveau. Il ne se dégagea pas pour autant de l'étreinte puissante de son partenaire, attendant juste qu'il jouisse à son tour.

Quand le pirate s'extirpa de son corps, il se pencha tout contre lui en l'encerclant de ses bras, ses doigts venant lascivement jouer avec ses tétons.

«** Je t'avais dit que ce serait efficace…** »

Will sourit en baissant les yeux au sol, remarquant que la neige avait fondu autour d'eux sous la chaleur de leurs ébats.  
Il soupira de bien-être, et se redressa pour s'asseoir sur les genoux humides du pirate.  
Ce dernier ricana, fier de l'effet qu'il avait produit. Prenant son rire pour de la provocation, le plus jeune s'autorisa une moue vicieuse, l'une de ses mains se refermant avec force sur les siennes qui l'entouraient toujours alors que la deuxième se glissait dans son dos, entre leurs corps serrés, pour venir lascivement effleurer son entre-jambe. Le pirate étouffa une exclamation surprise, et tenta vainement de se dégager de lui en s'agitant.

« **N'y pense même pas, Will !!** »

Le jeune Turner se retourna soudain, plaquant son torse nu contre le sien et enfourchant ses jambes pour l'empêcher de se reculer.  
Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire espiègle face à l'air désemparé du légendaire capitaine Jack Sparrow, et sa main se referma sur son membre tendu.

« **À mon tour, capitaine...** »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~x~- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Thanks for the reading_ :3


End file.
